One Is The Loneliest Number
by keeperoliver
Summary: When James and Lily died, Harry disappeared, and was never heard from again, until it was time for him to go to Hogwarts. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

One Is the Loneliest Number Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry but I missed writing too much. I hope you enjoy this different approach to Harry starting out Hogwarts. He is a different Harry than we know, and his upbringing is unknown. Even Dumbledore didn't know who raised Harry, as he was missing when Hagrid went to get him. Hope this catches everyone's interest. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

OITLN:

A family of flame haired people entered the station, which created havoc due to the twins that were pranking different people as they came through. The matriach tried to control them but was unable to corral them and keep contact with her youngest, a young girl of around ten. Her youngest son was attending his first year, and was nervous about what he was getting into.

The twins had told him of what he had to do to get sorted into a house. He had to face a challenge, and depending on how he handled it, would determine what house he was to enter. The boy's name was Ron, and he always considered himself brave which meant he would be in Gryffindor, but he also felt he was loyal, which would put him in Hufflepuff. He was not smart enough for Ravenclaw, and he was not cunning, which left out Slytherin. He knew his entire family had joined Gryffindor House, and worried that he would be the first to join another house.

Ron wished his mum and sister goodbye, and pulled his trunk onto the train and looked for a cabin to get settled for the long trip. The first cabin he came to was locked, and someone was sitting there as if asleep. He was wearing a sweater with a hood that was pulled up over his head and he could not see his face. When Ron knocked on the door, he was ignored by the occupant, so he went further down the hall to look for another cabin.

Ron found one that was occupied by a girl and boy who were looking for something. He knocked and was asked to enter. He did, and asked what it was they were looking for. When the girl looked up to him, his heart took a huge leap, as she was breath taking. Her only flaw were her two large teeth. Her hair was a little wild, but, her curls were very fetching. She had beautiful smile, and sparkling golden brown eyes. Ron introduced him self, and she returned, "Pleased to meet you Ron. I am Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. We were looking for Trevor, when you entered. Trevor is Neville's toad, and familiar."

Ron helped the two look for Trevor, and found him sitting outside the locked door of the stranger with the hood. Hermione knocked on the door, but like Ron, she was ignored by the occupant. "Who do you suppose it is, Ron? Why did he lock his door?"

"I guess he wants his privacy, Hermione. He sure is a strange one though. I bet he ends up in Slytherin. He is a creepy one, and very aloof. Probably a pureblood."

Neville took the oppotunity to speak his first words, "I don't know Ron, he would be with the other purebloods if he were. Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass, and Parkinson are all pureblood families that will end up in Slytherin. They are all accounted for."

Hermione being a muggle born witch had no idea what the two were talking about. "Excuse me, but what is a pure blood?"

Neville answered her. "Hermione, there are three casts that will be entering Hogwarts. Pure bloods, Half bloods, and muggle born. Pure bloods are born to both a wizard and a witch who have long family lines of witches and wizards. Half bloods are born to a pure blood member and a member who was a muggle born. A muggle born is born to both members who are neither a witch or wizard."

"Oh, I see. I guess that makes me a muggle born then, as both my mother and father are not magical. How about you and Ron, Neville?"

"We are both Pure blood, but, neither of us are the type that the other pure bloods are. They all feel they are better than every one else. We on the other hand feel equal to other witches and wizards. We do not feel superior to any one. We believe we are all one big happy family."

Ron then added, "He is right you know Hermione. Why the most famous family known right now were the Potters. They were a pureblood wizard and muggle born witch who died protecting their son. Unfortunately, their son was taken that night, and never heard from again. He would have been around our age if he lived. He must have died when he defeated the Dark Lord that evening. It was that or Death Eaters took him then killed him later. Too bad. My sister has had a crush on him for years. His name was Harry, and he saved the magical world that evening. He was a true hero."

They talked for the rest of the trip, until it was time to prepare for their arrival. They got dressed and awaited for the train to stop.

OITLN:

The students were gather outside the Great Hall, awaiting for the Professor to return to bring them in. They had been insulted by Malfoy while waiting. Ron and Neville had turned the tables on him, and he walked off in fury.

Professor McGonagall came back in and took them to stand in the aisle awaiting the sorting ceremony. They listened to the sorting hat as it sang it's song. Then it was time to start the sorting. As the Professor went through the names, she came to Hermione. Hermione was called up to the stool. She sat and the hat was placed on her head. She was surprised when the hat started to talk to her, "A brilliant mind, one who never takes things for granted, brave, and loyal. You would do well in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Perhaps Ravenclaw would be best for you."

"Umm sir, could you please explain the qualities of each house so that I may see if I agree with you?"

"Certainly my dear. The Ravenclaws are very smart and into research. Gryffindors are very brave and loyal."

"Then I can see your dilemma. I don't know if you listen to the students when you make your choice, but, if you could would it be possible to put me in Gryffindor?"

"My dear, since you fit in either so well, I don't see why not, better be Gryffindor."

Hermione jumped off the stool and went to the Gryffindor table, and sat with Lavender Brown who also was sorted into Gryffindor.

Soon, Neville was called up, and he too was sorted into Gryffindor, joining Hermione and Lavender. After a few more students were called, sending Malfoy to Slytherin, a name was called that brought the attention to every one in the hall.

Professor McGonagall had to look at the name for a few seconds. It was a name that she did not expect, and wondered how she had missed it when sending out the letters. It was a name she had not heard in a few years. "HARRY POTTER!"

The hall became quiet when the name was said, and they all turned to look to see who it was. Ron almost passed out when the hooded stranger walked up to the stool for the sorting.

Potter took the seat and was there for a few minutes when the hat called out , "Better be Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheer for getting the hero of the wizard world. However, when he walked to the end of the table and sat alone, the other students quited down and decided to leave him alone.

The rest of the sorting was finally finished, and Ron was sorted into Gryffindor House and took a seat next to Hermione. Once seated, he talked with Hermione and Neville about Harry Potter.

He would be the center of talks for a while.

OITLN:

For the next three months, the two tried on several occasions to talk to Potter but, he remained seperated from the rest of his house mates. He excelled in all classes, and was second to Hermione for best grades. While they continued through the year, Hermione, Ron and Neville had faced a three headed dog, an irritable Malfoy who caused Hermione to break down and hide herself in the girls Lavatory, where a Troll almost killed her. She thanked Ron and Neville for helping her even though they couldn't figure out how they had saved her. Neville froze, and Ron's spell failed. None of them were aware of the spell that came from the back of the Lav that pulled the club from the Troll and dropped it on his head.

Hermione felt like they were protected by some invisible force, and she was quite pleased by it. Ron and Neville did not share her feelings. They were sure that Professor Dumbledore was the one who was behind saving them. He was after all the most powerful wizard alive. He would never let anything happen to one of his students. Hermione questioned this as if it was Dumbledore, then why didn't he show himself to let his students know that he was there to protect them.

The three even became involved with a mystery about a certain Nicholas Flammel. They did not know who he was, but he had been mentioned by Hagrid during a tea they joined him in. They believed Hagrid's tea may have had more than just tea in it.

It was after Christmas break when Ron found a Chocolate frog card on his bed with a picture of Dumbledore on it. He was ready to put it with his collection, when he happened to turn it over, and found the answer to the question they were looking for. He brought it to Hermione since she was the brains of the three, and she hugged Ron for finding the solution, and Ron blushed a bright red, and had a smile on his face that spread from ear to ear. He wouldn't mind more of them. Neville became quite jealous of the hug. He also wouldn't mind a hug from the beautiful girl. Neville believed both him and Ron had a crush on her. With his less than steller powers, he felt he was not much of a challenge for her affections. He saw the way the two had taken to each other, and backed off. It hurt, but, Ron was becoming more confident and smarter since they got to know Hermione.

Near the end of the year, it became more obvious what they were involved with. It seemed that the Headmaster was protecting a stone created by Flammel called the Philosopher's Stone which could give the owner immortality. They thought that it was Professor snape that was after the stone, and tried to watch him to see when he was going to go after it. They had figured it would be when Dumbledore was not in the castle. This happened one evening, and the three tried to get Professor McGonagall to do something about it, but she told them she didn't know how they knew about it, but she assured them the stone was quite protected.

They did not feel the same as she did, and decided to go after the potions instructor themselves. They went to the room where Fluffy was and found him asleep. They then went through the trap door that was being guarded by the dog. They fell through the door and landed on the floor below, passing the burned remain of a Devil Snare plant. They then went through a room that had flying keys fluttering around, but there was one that was already in the lock of the door across the room.

They walked into the next room to find a giant chess set that had been totally destroyed. They walked across the chess board and entered another room that had a Troll lying on the floor. It was dead, a pool of blood forming from the crushed skull.

When they crossed the room, it was as far as they could go, as the next room was blocked by a wall of flame. Hermione tried all the spells at her command, but none would douse the flame that stopped them from going further. "How are we supposed to stop Professor snape from getting the stone if we can't get through?"

Ron was ready to answer her, when the flames died, and something flew from the room beyond the room they were looking into. Hermione rushed through the room with Ron and Neville right behind her. The sight before them caused Hermione to break down in tears. The room was for the most part totally destroyed. The only thing left standing was a mirror in the middle of the room. There were two bodies lying in the middle of the room also. Well one body, and the remains of another, burnt to a crisp. They could not recognize the remains, but the other was Harry Potter. He was very still, and Hermione feared for the worse. She went to him and knealt next to him to see if he was dead or just unconscious. She let out a breath she was holding, as she found a heart beat in Harry. It took all three of them to get his body up through the maze and to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey took him from there, and chased the three of them out of the wing. It woulkd be two weeks before they heard that Harry was awake and alert.

The three were surprised when Harry asked to see them. They walked into the wing, and found Dumbledore and Harry talking. Dumbledore got up and told Harry they would talk later, and left.

For the first time, Harry talked to them directly, "Is every one alright?"

Confused, Ron asked, "Why shouldn't we be?"

It was the first time they heard Harry laugh. "All year long you have been facing threats and dangerous situations. A Troll, a three headed dog, and finally possibly a Professor who was possessed by Lord Voldemort. I think what I asked was a fair question?"

Hermione answered him now, "How did you know all of this? We have been keeping all of this a secret from everyone."

"I have been following your progress through out the year. If a person was serious about wanting to know things, you would be surprised how easy it was. I have been with you all year. Now I wish to thank you all for bringing me up here to have Poppy heal me. I appreciate that."

"Why have you ignored every one all year?" Neville got into the conversation.

"I'm sorry about that, but in order for me to do what I had to do, I had to keep every one at arms length to protect them which included you. It will probably continue next year as well. You see, I have been training for years to prepare for the return of Voldemort."

Ron shuddered at Harry's use of the Dark Lords name, "Must you use his name so freely, like you were friends?"

"Fear of the name, is to admit he has already defeated us. It is just a name, no more. Now, please if you don't mind, I am going to try and get some sleep."

It was the last time Harry talked to them the rest of the school year. Hermione was upset, because she had all kinds of questions for him. He was so secretive. He must be awfully lonely, not talking to anyone, and keeping to himself.

She would have been really upset if she found out Harry and the twins had been talking all year in private and was helping them with their pranks.

Finally, it was time for them to leave for the summer Hols, and once again, Harry was locked in his cabin with no one else in there.

Once they were back at King's Cross Station, Hermione hugged both Ron and Neville saying she looked forward to next year and seeing them again. Ron and her hugged again, and then they were all gone back home.

When Ron's sister Ginny learned that Harry Potter had attended Hogwarts, she made a collection of questions for all her brothers. She got more from Ron than she did from Percy and the twins.

She was looking forward to her start of school the next year.

OITLN:

I hope you enjoyeds this different approach to Harry's Hogwarts Years. I will eventually let every one know who raised and trained Harry. Let me know how I did. Can anyone tell me what the reference is to the story title it is a song naturally. As always, Ollie the keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

One Is The Loneliest Number Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Harry remained aboard the train as the students departed, and only left when the platform was empty. As he approached the exit, he was stopped by someone calling him.

"Harry Potter."

Harry turned around and answered, "Hello Professor."

"Harry I think we can do away with the formalities, as the platform is empty."

"Perhaps, but it is best to be cautious when out in the open."

"OK, I will give you that. Shall we go?"

"Certainly. I look forward to relaxing after the year I just went through. I hope next year will be just an ordinary year."

"What would be ordinary for you Harry? I have been with you for ten years and it has been anything but ordinary."

"Yes, and I am due one don't you think? Of course I wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen. What is ordinary anyway?"

They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed home.

As they walked into the house, they were attacked by a large dog who knocked them off their feet. The dog continued his attack by licking Harry's face and swatting the Professor with his tail.

"Yuck Pads, what the heck have you eaten. Your breath stinks."

Pads got off the two, and returned to his real form. Sirius stood over Harry and Filius laughing at their situation. "I'll have you know that I have been eating nothing but the best of meals. Remus is an excellent cook, and takes very good care of me. He will be by later, after he recovers from the night before last. He had a rather rugged night and wasn't in the best of shape. Come let's sit down and talk about the kind of year you had Harry?"

Harry and Filius told Sirius about the events that took place during the year. Sirius laughed at the mention of Fluffy, and the Troll. How Harry had sung the three headed dog to sleep, and Used such a simple spell to defeat the Troll. He cringed when Harry told him of his encounter with Tom a meer three weeks past. He felt sorry for Harry, the way he had to seclude himself from the rest of his fellow students, especially Ron, Hermione and Neville. It was all for the best, but it did not ease the tension it created.

Sirius then told Harry and Filius what he and Remus had been doing to make sure Harry was better prepared when it came time to face Voldemort. Their search for the Horcruxes had been somewhat successful, with them finding the ring that belonged to the Gaunt family. He also told them of the stone that fell out when they destroyed the ring. He showed it to Filius who drew a breath and held it.

"Sirius, did you and Remus know what this stone is?"

"Not really, just that it is strong with magic. Remus felt he should know, but it eluded him."

"This is the Ressurection Stone of Deathly Hallows Story mentioned in the Tales of Beadle the Bard. With Harry owning the cape, and now the stone, all he needs is the Death Stick, and he will be the master of the Hallows. What it means I am not sure of, but it is something I hope we never find out, as I am not sure what it will do to him. Power has broken the best of people in the past, and what we are talking about here is the power of life over death, or maybe even the other way around."

Harry looked at Filius with concern. "What does that matter? All of us have that power. I mean, I saved Hermione and Ron, and killed Professor Quirrell."

"Yes, Harry, but not with the power of wishing of either of them alive or dead. It is something that has to be carefully monitored at all times as a thought could kill someone just because he or she made you mad. Is that the kind of control you would like to have?"

Harry understood what Filius was talking about, and agreed that it was nothing he wanted. Harry thought about his association with the Charms instructor, the werewolf, and the prankster. They had trained him to be a force for the light side since he was three. Teaching him how to be strong yet caring. Firm yet loving. Fierce yet loyal. They taught him to respect and treat others as he wished to be respected and treated.

Harry was told how Filius had heard Minerva and Albus talking about what happened to Lily and James, and what Albus meant to do with Harry. Filius did not like what he heard Minerva tell Albus about the Dursleys. When he heard that the Potters were killed, he apparated to Godric's Hollow, and stopped Sirius from going after Peter unknowingly. He had gone there in the hope of catching Sirius for betraying his best friend. He was taken back when Sirius told him that he was not the secret keeper. They then both went oin search of Peter, and found him in his home, basking in the glory he was soon to receive from his master, not knowing that Tom was no longer with them. He was surprised when Sirius and Filius stunned him. After he was revived, Filius used an Imperious curse on him to gain his confession, and then after talking to Sirius, continued his questioning, where they learned about the horcruxes. There were five in all. Peter didn't know where they were, but he knew what they were. He learned that Bella and Lucius were each given one to protect. They couldn't do anything about those two, but, They studied Tom's history to try and find the other three. Filius had found the Diadem in the Room of Requirement, Sirius had found the Locket in his own home. It took quite a bit os persuasion on their part to get the full story from Kreacher on this. Sirius was saddened by the loss of his brother, and vowed he would get his revenge on Tom for this. Now with the ring taken care of, all that was left was the Diary and Hufflepuff's cup.

After Filius and Sirius took Peter to the authorities they then went and took Harry from the doorstep of the Dursley home. They made their plans to train Harry for the upcoming confrontation between Tom and himself. Sirius wanted to bring Lucius to justice, but Filius told him if they did that then there was little chance of finding the Diary. Sirius was not too happy with this, but finally agreed that it was best.

At the age of three, they trained Harry in all forms of fighting, both muggle and magical. Sirius and Remus trained him to become an Animagus. His form worried Sirius, as he became a Basilisk. His worry was unfounded as Harry used his form to gain entry into Azkaban Prison to learn from Bella where she placed the Cup given to her from Tom. It took many trips, but finally during one of her mad tantrums, he learned she hid it in her and Rodolphus' vault in Gringotts. Now the problem was, how to get it? They learned that the vault had charms placed on the entire content of the vault that if they touched anything in the vault, it would multiply and heat up.

Harry's training was intense and demanding. They had talked to him about not showing his knowledge to it's fullest when he attended Hogwarts. They didn't want him to tip his hand to any spies that may be there. After Peter's betrayal, they knew that the spies could come from any house. Harry would insure that no one would become close to him and learn his secret. Thus his seclusion during his first year. He would try to continue this during his second year, although he did wish to confide in Hermione, Ron and Neville. He truly appreciated their help after he defeated Tom. There was no way he could have gotten out after his fight. He was too drained and weak as a kitten. He would not say anything if Filius and Sirius didn't like the idea.

"Pads, Filius, don't you think it time for me to try and find some help while I am at school. I mean I could probably continue on alone, but, I could use the help. Hermione is brilliant, Ron is strong, and Neville is loyal and noble. I feel I could trust them if I asked for their help."

"How well do you know them Harry? I mean the Longbottoms and the Weasleys are families of the light, and Alice and Frank were friends with Lily and James, and Arthur and Molly are in the Order, but if anyone found out you are training to take on Tom before you are ready, it could mean disaster." Sirius replied.

"So you think I should still remain secluded from the rest? Pads, it hurts to see the rest of my housemates get along so well, and I have to sit off to the side and ignore their fun. I need to have that kind of friendship. I need someone I can confide in."

"Pup, I will not tell you no, but, you do need to be cautious. Just watch them for a short period, before you make your decision. Filius will be there for you. I know how it must hurt you to see the rest get along, but it is for your own protection."

Harry dropped the subject there, promising to listen to Sirius' caution.

The rest of the summer continued with Harry's training. Filius taught him how to duel. Not the proper duel, but the duel to defeat his opponent at all costs. Tricks that would save his and anyone elses life.

Remus taught him muggle self defense, street fighting, and DADA. He taught him how to conjure a Patronus, which was a stag.

Sirius taught him magical law, Occlumancy, and Ligilimancy. He taught him this after Harry told them of the attempt of Albus and Severus' attempt to read his mind. He also taught him in the dark arts. It was of their combined thoughts that Harry needed to fight fire with fire. All of this training were borderline between dark and light, but, it was more than any Order member had at their disposal.

It was a tough, grueling three months, and finally it was over. They took a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase Harry's requirements for the next school year. Harry was upset that the DADA requierments were ficticious accounts of a ponce named Gilderoy Lockhart. Sirius and Remus told him of there knowledge of the fake. He had been in Hogwarts during their time at school and he was the weakest wizard they ever saw. He had difficulties with the easiest of spells, and was even worse in Potions. Filius mentioned that he did master one spell while in school. Obliviate. This caused them all to wonder about these books, and how much truth was behind them. Luckily, they had missed his session for signing his new book, Magical Me, and the rush of giddy women fighting to get his autograph.

They returned home to let harry pack his trunk in order to be ready for his second year at Hogwarts.

OITLN:

Harry hated that he had to go to the station alone, but, knew and accepted the reasoning. He took his trunk onto the train, and set himself in the same compartment as he had before, and locked the door as he always did.

He wore the same sweater with the hood, and had it drawn over his head to hide his face. He did not want anyone to know he was awake. He saw Ron and Hermione board the train, and a small red head follow them on board. The girl had to be a Weasley, but stood out in her being the only girl. She was very pretty, and Harry could see that she was going to be very beautiful when she grew up. He would like to get to know her when that happened.

The train took off for it's long journey north, and Harry settled in for the trip. He was not comfortable for long though, as a disturbance took place outside his door, where a small blond haired girl was being teased by Malfoy and his goon squad. He listened to what was going on.

"Well, if it isn't Looney Lovegood. Has Hogwarts lowered the requirements for entry this year. And what's this your reading? The Quibbler, what kind of a rag is that? Still you are pretty to look at, and I might have fun with you this year. And you might even enjoy it, if you play your cards right. Of course I will enjoy it either way, as will Crabbe and Goyle. What do you think of that, Looney?"

Luna looked into Draco's eyes and smiled, "I appreciate your concern who ever you are, but, I really don't need assistance to have fun. This is the Quibbler as you pointed out, and my father is the editor and owner of the paper. My name is Luna, not Looney, and I don't think I like that nickname. So if you please just stick to Luna. Thank you for calling me pretty. Now if you would be so kind, I wish to get through and find my friend and go sit with her."

"I don't think so, I think you should sit with us, so that we could get to know you better. Now why don't you come along peacefully, so that we won't have to hurt you."

This was when Harry made his appearance. "Luna, how good to see you, won't you come in too talk for a minute , and tell me how your summer was. Excuse us Malfoy." And Harry took Luna's hand and brought her into his Compartment. Malfoy was livid and started after the two, but when Harry shut the door in his face and he couldn't get it open, he left in a rage.

Harry turned to Luna and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am thank you, and how are you?"

Harry smiled at her response, "Quite well thanks. Now can you tell me what that was all about?"

"I think he was trying to get to know me. He was quite sweet, although a little forceful. He did get a little rude towards the end though."

Harry laughed at her thoughts about the encounter. They talked some more when they were interrupted by a knock. Harry looked up and saw the pretty red head standing outside. He unlocked the door and had her come in and take a seat.

She sat next to Luna and told Harry her name, "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Ginny, I'm Harry Potter."

Harry watched as Ginny suddenly took on the color of her hair all across her face. Then she started to mumble and take an interest in her feet.

Not knowing what was going on, Harry placed his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. They were the most beautiful brown eyes he ever saw. "Ginny, what is the matter. Did I do something to embarrass you?"

Seeing Ginny was unable to answer for herself, Luna did. "Harry, you have to forgive Ginny. She has had a crush on Harry Potter for over six years now. Of course it the Harry Potter from the books, not you. But now that she has met the real Harry Potter, She is at a loss for words. If you talk to her, maybe she will come out of it."

Ginny glared at her friend, and wanted to hide somewhere to get away from her childhood crush. She started to rise when Harry reached out to take her hand and get her to sit back down.

"Listen Ginny, That Harry you read about is not me. I never did any of those things they wrote about me. How could I. I mean I am only twelve years old. I hope you get to know the real me. I may not be as exciting as the book me, but, I am here."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw friendship as well as caring. "I think I would like to get to know the real Harry. Maybe he isn't as exciting, but I think he may be every bit as interesting."

Before they could go much further with their conversation the Snack trolley came by, and Harry bought a variety of treats for them all. They got settled in again, and enjoyed both the treats and the conversation.

Harry enjoyed his trip for the first time, and was disappointed when they arrived to Hogsmeade and the girls had to go to the boats for their ride to Hogwarts. He was pleased when he was joined by Ron, Hermione and Neville for the coach ride to the castle.

Once they were seated, Professor McGonagall brought the new first years in and Harry waved to Ginny and Luna, who waved back.

Ron saw this, and was at a loss for words, "Do you now my sister Harry?"

"Yes."

"From where?"

"The train ride."

"She sat in your cabin?"

"Yes."

"But you wouldn't let us sit in your cabin in our first year. Why Ginny?"

"You have to admit Ron, Ginny is better looking than you, and Luna is quite good looking also."

"WHAT? You think Ginny is good looking? Why?"

"Ron, do you think Hermione is good looking?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"OK, so Hermione is good looking, and I agree, but she is not the only one who is good looking. Just because she is your sister, it doesn't mean she is not good looking. What about Luna, do you think she is good looking?"

Ron never got a chance to answer, as Neville piped in, "Yes she is, very good looking."

Harry smiled at Neville, "Thanks Neville. Glad to see I am not alone in that thought. Now what say we see where they are going."

Hermione took all this in. She was happy to see that Harry was opening up.

The sorting was about half way through when Luna was called up. She took a seat on the stool and she felt the voice in her head. "What have we here. A brilliant mind, Very loyal, very vocal, and not afraid to speak your mind. You would do well in any house."

"Thank you sir. That is very nice of you. If you would though, I think I need to be in Ravenclaw. It just feels like that is where I need to be."

"Of course my dear. Let it be Ravenclaw."

Luna skipped her way over to the Table where she was laughed at by her house mates. Harry saw this and became angry at this, but calmed down when he saw Luna just smile at her mates, and watched the rest of the sorting.

Soon Ginny was called up to the stool, and was placed in Gryffindor. She left the stool and went to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to the twins.

Harry looked forward to this year, to get to know Ginny, and make friends with Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

He also had ideas for the twins as to what He would like to accomplish this year, and who they should ask to join them in this endeavor. Yes, this year looked to be interesting, as long as he didn't have any life threatening situations.


	3. Chapter 3

One Is The Loneliest Number Keeperoliver Chapter 3

A/N: Please forgive me if this story seems rushed. I am trying to write it and still keep my brother interested in his vacation. I should have waited until he was gone, but I miss writing too much. I probably should have gone for another story as well. Perhaps a continuation of my time travel story. Oh well, such is life. Hope you all like this one. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

OITLN-

Luna could not make a friend with her housemates. They thought her too different. Her beliefs were too strange for them to follow. They also took advantage of her, in the fact that they hid her belongings such as books, shoes, clothes and personal items. They called her Loony, and picked on her.

There was an incident when Neville was walking back to his dorm when he found three Ravenclaw fourth years teasing her. Still she maintained her smile through out the encounter. It was when they started to push her to get some sort of a response from her that Neville stepped in. "I can see why you three were not put Gryffindor. It must take a lot of heart for three senior students to pick on one first year. I wonder what Professor Flitwick would think of this behavior?"

A voice behind him made his presence known, "He would not like this behavior at all. He would make sure that it never happened again. Her would take points and apply some detention. As a matter of fact, I think he will. Or should I say, I will. It is a sad time when a persons housemates makes them feel less than welcome. You will join me for three detentions each to include both Saturday and Sunday, and deduct 100 points from each of you. I will not have my own students be provoked by others of his or her house. Now 50 points for Gryffindor for sticking up for a student and reporting a situation to their Head of House. Miss Lovegood, if this harassment continues, I want to know about it. As for you three it would behoove Ravenclaw to drop this behavior towards Miss Lovegood. She is a Ravenclaw, and will be accepted as such. If she should request a transfer to another house because of her treatment from her housemates, then I would not look forward to your year."

During both Neville's and Professor Flitwick's speeches Luna was smiling, never losing it. She was not smiling at her housemates situation, she was just that type of person, always happy. She looked to Neville and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall towards the Great Hall. She sat with him as they started dinner. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them, and they were told of the situation, which made Harry angry. He was ready to go to the Ravenclaw and let them know of his displeasure, but Luna stopped him, "Harry please don't bother. I am sure they will change their attitude after Professor Flitwick's and Neville's talk. Beside, I need to ask all of you something. Does any one know what is going on with Ginny? She seems so remote and lost. She is also falling behind in her school work. I don't like what I am seeing."

Harry wasn't aware of Ginny's problems, and took interest in what Luna was saying. He liked both Luna and Ginny very much, and didn't want them to face any problems. If Ginny was having trouble setteling in here in Hogwarts, he would try to help her as much as he could.

Ginny never did make it to dinner that evening, and she wasn't in the dorm when they returned after dinner. She hadn't been seen since her last class, and she wasn't talking to any of her classmates. Luna's worry was beginning to have a real sound foundation. Harry had to talk to her soon to find out what was happening.

OITLN-

Ginny could not believe that the diary she found in her books was able to carry on a written conversation, and that Tom was such an understanding person. He knew what she wanted to hear, and was quick to comfort any worries she may have.

He also tried to get her to become bolder when she was around Harry. She had been somewhat shy around him when he tried to get to know her. The thing was though, Tom wasn't one to let her go and do something about what he tells her. He was also asking her to do things that seemed weird to her, but was nothing terrible. Things like making sure that the haunted girls loo was free of students and Professors at certain times. Checking to see how many roosters that Hagrid maintained in his chicken coop. Things like that.

She remembered what her father said about things that made no sense, like books having conversations, but Tom was different. She liked him and wanted to do these small tasks for him in order for him to keep talking to her.

For the first month and a half they went on like this, and then things started to change. She would have periods where she didn't know what happened for small periods of time. Then there was the episode where Hagrid's roosters were turning up dead, and she was covered with bllod and feathers. She knew it was her that did it, but, couldn't remember actually commiting the act. Tom told her not to worry about it and that it was probably just a coincidence, or she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ginny wasn't agreeing with his explanation, and was becoming scared. She even tried getting rid of the diary, but it wouldn't burn or she couldn't rip it apart. When she pitched it in the trash, it always made it's way back to her book bag.

Finally she was able to flush it down the toilet in the haunted girl's loo. She was unaware that Myrtle didn't take too kindly to having it flushed down her home, and threw it out. It just so happened that Harry was passing the loo when she did this, and he investigated the noise to find the diary.

OITLN-

Harry was interested in the diary of this Tom Riddle. He wished he knew who it was? What house he was in? Why was it left in the girl's loo?

Did the diary have anything to do with the things going on around the school. The petrified Mrs. Morris, and then Colin Creevy. It didn't sound like it did, but maybe someone was trying to find it.

Harry used the diary to make these points in order to find the answers as he found them. His first question was Who is Tom Riddle. Harry became worried when the book answered his question.

'I am Tom Riddle. Who is this?'

Harry was hesitant in his answer. 'Do you know what is happening?'

'Please answer my question first.'

'I am Harry.'

'Harry Potter?'

'Yes.'

'How can I help you Harry?'

'Do you know the secret of the Chamber?'

'No. But I do know who does."

'Can you tell me?'

'I can do better.' And then Harry felt a tugging at his stomach and soon found himself in Hogwarts of a different year. He saw a younger Dumbledore, and one he learned was Tom Riddle. Right from the start he did not like the fourteen year old. He seemed pompous and too self assured. It got worse when he saw Tom go after Hagrid and blame him for the death of the student he saw being taken from the school. He was almost convinced with Tom's accusal until Hagrid broke down and cried when Hagrids spider was released and almost killed by Tom. This little spider was not the creature that was doing all this damage to the students. It was too small to be of any problem.

Once he was back in his room, he ignored the diary when it asked more questions. He was through with the thing. What Harry needed to know was who died that night, and why was Tom trying to blame Hagrid for the murder.

When Harry asked Hagrid this, Hagrid told him what he knew, and who died. He told Harry that his friend was not the monster that killed the girl. Tom had it all wrong. Harry replied, "No Hagrid, he had it the way he wanted it. All the focus was taken off of him. You do know after your little encounter the killing stopped and nothing was heard about it again. Don't you think that is a little suspicious? I don't believe in coincidence. I think Tom was behind the Chamber, and is behind it right now. Excuse me Hagrid, but I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He needs to know what's going on."

"No problem Harry. I'm just glad you believe my story. Forty years ago they didn't believe me, and broke my wand and kicked me out of school. Professor Dumbledore took an awful chance keeping me here. A great man is Dumbledore."

"I agree Hagrid, but his piorities have to change. He has to become less lienient towards the Death Eaters. They try to kill and he fights this by trying to capture them. This will not work if he wishes to defeat them."

"He doesn't believe in killing Harry. He believes in giving second chances no matter who it is."

"Like I said Hagrid, it won't work. They are called Death Eaters for a reason. They don't care who they kill or for what reason."

With this, Harry turned and left for Dumbledore's office.

Once he was there, he told Albus what he knew and what he suspected. The Head Master was surprised by Harry's knowledge, and insight. He tried to argue his point of view, but Harry's points were too strong, and could not be pursuaded other wise.

"Professor, how I feel about this has nothing to do with what is going on in the school right now. What is important is we find out what this diary has to do with Colin being pertrified. We have to stop what is happening before someone else is petrified or killed. Do you know who it was that died forty years ago?"

"Yes, a poor unfortunate girl by the name of Myrtle Murtaugh."

Harry brightened at this, "Would that be Moaning Myrtle?"

"Yes it is. She did not want to leave Hogwarts until her killer was caught and he paid for his or her crime. She did not realize that once she made her choice, there was no turning back."

"Well Professor, I think my next stop will be to have a chat with Myrtle and see if she can help with our dilemma. Would you care to join me?"

"Thank you Harry. I believe I would. I enjoy a good mystery."

They both had a good laugh at this, and made their way down to the Loo. Myrtle was taken back by the visit of the Headmaster, and answered the questions to the best of her ability. Harry was told that Myrtle was attacked by something that was already in the loo, and that it came out of the fountain.

Harry searched the fountain, and found the two small snake designs in one of the faucets. He tried his parsletongue abilities. He was pleased with the results as the fountain folded up and an entry appeared. Albus and Harry took the slide down to the tunnel below and followed some foot prints in the debris that was covering the floor. They passed a shedded snake skin that had to be fifty feet long. It took them to a vault like door that opened to parsel speak. The Chamber was a huge cavern that had a small stream running through it. At the far end was a three story high bust of Salazar Slytherin. Albus went to this and examined it. He found the mouth was an opening for a way into a hidden room. Albus knew the monster of the chamber was in there, and from the skin they found, he knew what it was. "Harry, I am pretty sure you know the monster is in the room hidden by this entrance. I am also sure you know what we would face if it were to appear. I believe we found what we are looking for, and should depart before it makes an appearence. We can come back later, once we figure out what to do about it?"

"I agree sir, I think it is more than we can handle right now. We need to do a little research before we attempt to take it on. You think it is a Basilisk too, don't you?"

"I am almost certain of it Harry."

"I believe this is a job for Supergirl, or in this case Hermione. I would also like to know who had this diary prior to me finding it. He or she was the one who set the thing free, and I want to know if it was because of power or was forced to do it."

They made their way out of the chamber, and as soon as they were gone, the vision of Tom Riddle took form and laughed at the two. He looked forward to their meeting, and knew it would be soon.

OITLN-

Albus had his feelings about the diary, and was not happy with them. If what he thought was true then some one in the school was controlled by Tom and was forced to do the things against his or her wishes.

He asked Severus to join him in his office to try a potion to use to discover who this person was. Severus arrived 15 minutes later with the disclosure potion. He moistened a cloth and then smeared it on the first page.

It took about a minute, then writing appeared. Albus gasped at the name of the person appeared on the page. Ginevra Weasley.

Severus continued to smear the pages with the solution, and they both learned the conversation between Ginny and Tom. How she at first trusted Tom and did as he asked her to do. Then they saw the trust begin to fade when the strange things began happening. Then Ginny stopped writing. They saw the small conversation between Harry and Tom, and that was all there was.

Albus looked to his potion Professor, "Thank you Severus. I feel better knowing who it was that performed these tasks for Tom and that they were not done by choice. Miss Weasley was mislead by Tom and then controlled by him. She must be a very strong witch in order for her to break that control."

"Indeed she must Headmaster. I have seen adults cave in much sooner than she did, and never able to break the hold he had on them. Now that you know this, what do you intend to do about it?" asked Severus.

"I think I will leave that up to Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley. I will ask them to join me, and see what they have to say. Perhaps I will even ask Miss Granger to join us. I believe Mr. Potter has already enlisted her aid and she may have already found a solution to our problem."

This never took place as Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were found Petrified that evening. Ron was completely shaken over this. He was not in a stable mind set, and blamed Harry completely for her condition. He did not even think that if Harry had not given her a small pocket mirror, she would be dead right now. He only reasoned that she was petrified because of Harry asking her to research for him.

The Hospital wing now had four students and a cat that were waiting for the potion that would free them from this petrification. Nearly Headless Nick was a simple matter for Albus to free. Being a ghost, it only took a spell to free him from his condition.

When Harry and Ginny were asked to join the Headmaster, Ginny felt for sure she was going to be expelled. Harry had told his group of friends what he found and what he did with it. He asked Hermione to do the research, Ron to find the mirrors, Neville to monitor the roots needed for the potion, and Ginny and Luna to ask the ghosts top watch for the Basilisk in order to have an early warning system in place. Peeves laughed at the notion of this and refused. Luna asked Helena Ravenclaw to talk to the Bloody Baron, and ask him to get Peeves help. He did, and Peeves soon promised he would help. This system worked, until Hermione and Penelope were caught coming out of the library.

Harry and Ginny reached the Headmasters office, and the Gargoyle guarding the staircase moved off to the side, allowing the two to enter and they rode the moving steps up to the door. They knocked and were asked to enter.

Ginny took a very deep brath and entered, not looking forward to her fate. Her Mum and dad were going to ground her for life for being expelled. She took a seat next to Harry, and was surprised when he reached out and took her hand to comfort her. She smiled a weak smile at him, thanking him for his concern.

What she expected to hear, and what she actually heard the Headmaster say were so far different, she had to let a few tears flow from her eyes in relief. She was not going to be suspended.

Instead The Headmaster asked them both to join him in confronting Tom and the Basilisk, and defeating them before any further damage could be done. Ginny asked why she was in cluded, and Albus told her, "Because Miss Weasley, since Tom has already had you under his control, he has left something with you that we could use against him. Unlike an Imperious curse, when a person is controlled, it usually kills the person who is being controlled. But because it was not done by a living person, this bit of control did leave a tiny piece of himself with you and we may be able to use this against him. I will understand if you will not like to be a part of this because of you association with Tom, but if you decide to go, I can't promise you it will be easy. In fact it will be difficult to fight him, as he will try very hard to gain control on you again. If he does, it will set him up for us to confront him on a physical basis. He will use this control to bring forth the Basilisk and then we will be able to use our secret weapon." With this Albus pulled out a cage that had two roosters in it.

Ginny thought about it for a minute, and knew that with the Headmaster and Harry there she would feel better about her chances. It was also a way for her to set things right. "I think you are right sir. I feel I have to do this and even though the thought of Tom controlling me again scares me, it will be the best way to defeat him. Let's do this and put an end to what is going on here. The students need to feel safe when walking the hallways once again."

With that, Albus made the plans he felt would be the best way to make this a successful mission.


	4. Chapter 4

One Is The Loneliest Number Keeperoliver Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for being so long for this update. My brother has returned home, and I was sorry to see him go, but he had to return for reasons he had to attend to. In order to make up for this long departure from my writing I will continue with a second story that fans have been asking me to continue, and I finally agreed to do so, after talking with a colleague. I hope you all like what is to come. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter of One. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

OITLN:

Ron was still angry with Harry for putting Hermione in danger, and would not have talked to him at all if he hadn't heard that Ginny was also being put in danger. This put Ron over the edge. He went looking for Harry to either put him in his place or hurt him.

It didn't take much to find Harry. He was sitting by the fire in the common room. It looked like he was talking to the flames, and Ron could swear he heard the flames talking back. The voice was low, and sounded tired.

"Harry, what you are planning with Albus is not a sound venture. It is too risky to attempt. I think Pads and I should join you. It would make the odds more in our favor. It would also be better to leave behind the girl. She doesn't need to there. She has gone through enough already."

"I know Moony, but she is the key to the whole matter. I do agree with your idea of both you and Pads coming along though, and also Phil. If what we fear the monster to be is in fact just that, then we will need all the help we can get. Perhaps you should talk to Albus and see what he says. You must do it soon, as I don't like the idea of the students being in danger. I also want Hermione back. She is so brilliant, and is one hell of an investigator. But the real reason I want her back is for Ron. He misses her, and he blames me for her current situation. He doesn't realize that if she hadn't been carrying that mirror, she and Miss Clearwater would be dead. So in fact it was he who saved her life. Him and his brothers that is."

Moony was looking beyond Harry and saw the very same person that Harry was talking about. "Harry, I believe he does know what he has done. He may not have before, but he does now, as he is right behind you."

Harry turned to see the lost look of Ron's face. Tears were forming in his eyes. Ron didn't know what he had done, and he felt shame for his earlier thoughts about Harry. He now knew what Harry was doing was for the entire school, and that to include him, Hermione, Neville and Luna in this was something new to him. He had done everything alone in the past, and now he had friends to help him. Friends he could rely on. Ron started to apologize to Harry, but was stopped by a flick of the hand. "Ron I needed help from all of you, and you did it with out question. What happened to Hermione I regret deeply, but because of your's and the twins help, we have avoided a catastrophe. Hermione and the rest are safe because of the mirrors you provided. Now I must ask you of another favor. Please do not let anyone know of what you heard here ntonight. It is of upmost importance that we keep this between our selves. I am going to tell you something that will hurt but you must know so that you will not get in the way. Your sister Ginny was controlled by dark magic and it was she who released the monster that has made itself known through out the school. She had no knowledge of doing it. The magic that controlled her blanked her memory of the acts. Or at least it thought it did. Your sister is much stronger than you could possibly know as she fought off this magic and was able to cast it from her. With out this control the magic cannot work by itself. It needs a body to perform the spells."

Ron asked the one question Harry dreaded. "Why Ginny? Why not someone else? How did this magic gain control of her?"

Moony had been listening to the talk between the two and saw that Harry was at a loss for an answer. "Mr. Weasley, please sit down so that we can explain what has happened to cause all this. Thank you. Now somehow your sister came into possession of a dark object that gained her trust and gradually took control of her. How she got it, we do not know. What we do know is that it made her do these things without her knowledge. She was able to fight off this magic which no one else has ever done. Like Harry said she is much stronger than people realize. This dark magic is still present but without a body so it can no longer harm the students. With this being the case we have to find this magic and put an end to it. We need you to trust us and let us do our job without interference. It is the only way. Do we have that trust Ron?"

Ron was quiet for a minute as he thought about what this person said. "I really don't have much of a choice. If Ginny and Hermione have any chance of surviving this mess I have to trust you, and will help in any manner i can."

Harry took Ron's hand in friendship, "Thanks Ron. We will do everything in our power to end this threat to the school. In order to do this, Ginny has to be a part of it. I know this hurts, but it is the only way. Can you think of how Ginny might have got control of this dark magic?"

Again Ron thought for a minute, when a memory of the past summer came to him. "I think I might. During our trip to Diagon Alley, we had an encounter with the Malfoys while we were purchasing our books for this year. My dad and Mr. Malfoy got into an arguement when he started to insult our family. Hagrid was there to break it up, and Malfoy picked up Ginny's books and put them back in her cauldron. It could have been there where he placed this magic in her belongings."

"That is what we needed to know. Thanks Ron, this answers a few questions we had. Now I think we need to break this up and go to bed. I think tomorrow may be a long day."

Moony said goodnight after promising to talk to the Headmaster in the morning. Ron and Harry made their way to the dorm and their beds.

OITLN-

Moony and Pads floo called Filius in the morning, asking to come through. He granted access and together they went to Albus' office to talk to him.

Albus listened to the three, and he was pleased that they were willing to help. It also gave him the answer to where Harry was living the past 11 years. Hw would need to talk to Filius later, when everything had settled down. He agreed with their request to join them, and the adventure would take place that evening. He looked to the schedule for Harry and Ginny, and contacted Professor Snape for Harry's presence, and Professor Sprout for Ginny's.

They were soon joined by the two, and the plans were made. The rest of the school day flew by for the two students.

Dinner was a meal neither of them took much part in. They ate very little as the butterflies were playing havoc in their systems. Both of them pushed their plates away after a few bites and looked up to the Professor's table and saw the Headmaster nod his head. They both stood up and made their way to the Headmaster's office where they were joined by Professor Flitwick.

As they entered thye office, they saw Pads and Moony already there, just finishing their meals.

Soon they were joined by Albus, and they went over the final preperations for their encounter. Albus had shrunk the cage containing the roosters, and as final thought, he had Harry do something very odd. "Harry, I want you to do something for me. I want you to take the sorting hat and wish for something to help in your cause for defeating the monster in the chamber."

"The sorting hat sir? Why would the sorting hat have the power to grant this wish? And what could it possibly provide me with?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you know who originated the hat? Godric Gryffindor. It is my belief that if a true Gryffindor were to ask for help from the hat, it would provide it. I don't see where you asking it for help would hurt any. Please just give it a try."

Harry went across the room and took the hat from it's resting place on the mantle of the fireplace. He put the hat on and thought for the help to defeat the monster in the chamber. What he got was headache, as something heavy hit him on the head. He pulled the hat off and found the Sword of Gryffindor resting in its folds. He also felt the weight of Fawkes land on his shoulder. He looked at Fawkes, and the Phoenix sang a song of assurance to the youth. Harry looked back to the Headmaster, and saw a bright twinkle in the eyes of the man. Harry was indeed a true Gryffindor. Fawkes was the final proof. He was not Albus' familiar, he belonged to the school's headmaster position, not the individual. This was another gift from Godric Gryffindor.

Fawkes had the group take hold of his tail feathers and flashed them to the the bathroom where the entry was. Harry opened the entry and they took the slide down into the tunnel that led them to the chamber's entrance.

Once in the chamber, Phil, Moony and Pads took up positions along the walls to insure there were no surprise attacks from outside sources. Albus, Harry, Ginny and Fawkes walked down the main path to the bust of the founder. Once there, Albus performed a spell that would uncover any dark magic that was there. Soon the form of a young man was formed and Albus was taken back as he saw the form of the student he knew as Tom Riddle. "It has been many years Tom. You have done some very strong magic in that time. You do know why we are here I suppose?"

"Oh yes Albus, I know why you are here. You are here to die, just as I had planned it. Thanks to this pathetic girl and her insecurities, I was able to make sure you would be here. Still, I did enjoy the time I had her under my spell. Do you think I could still control her Albus? I think I could. Why don't we see." And with that the form of Tom disappeared, and Ginny suddenly went rigid. The next voice heard was that of Tom's in Ginny's voice. "Ah yes, it is good to be back. Harry you should try this. So warm and cozy. Stop fighting my dear, it is useless. Good. Now I think it is time to have a talk, don't you agree Albus? I have many questions, like how is it that I don't feel ther presence of my living self?"

"Ah yes, that would be because he is no longer with us." Albus replied.

"Impossible. I took steps to insure that would never happen."

Although not able to respond to what she was hearing, Ginny was viewing the memories of Tom's as he talked with the Headmaster. This was the plan that He had made concerning her part. She was to look for thoughts that would show something of how he insured his longevity. She saw a ring, a locket, a cup, a crown, and the diary. These were somehow connected to this insurance. Now she hoped that what the Headmaster planned came about. She hated this control Tom had over her. She felt violated, used and abused.

Tom continued to ask questions and Albus continued to answer them honestly, yet not giving him the full truth. Finally Tom had enough. "I think it is time you meet the reason you are here. I ALL UPON THE SPIRIT OF THE GREATEST OF ALL THE FOUNDERS SALAZAR SLYTHERIN TO BRING FORTH HIS GREATEST WEAPON. HEAR ME O GREAT ONE. RELEASE THAT WHICH WILL BRING ABOUT THE FALL OF THE LARGEST THREAT AGAINST YOUR HEIR."

The mouth of the bust began to open, and Fawkes who had been perched on Harry's shoulder took off into the opening. Soon there were loud screeches coming from the exit, and Tom began to shout, "What is happening? Stop this you bloody fowl. What are you doing?"

Soon the bloody face of a huge Basilisk appeared. It's eyes had been ripped to shreds. It's face was filled with deep cuts put there by Fawkes. "Use your other senses to find your pray. You have to destroy them you dumb animal."

The Basilisk began to flick it's forked tongue to sense the heat coming from Harry and Albus. Harry pulled the sword given to him by the Hat, and took a defensive stance protecting those with him. Even if she was being controlled by Tom, it was still her in body.

Filius, Remus and Sirius joined Harry and Albus. Filius took the time to battle Tom as the rest fought the Basilisk. He and Tom waged a battle that none thought Filius could win. Tom was using life threatening curses while Filius was using curses that would only disable the body of Ginny.

Harry had used the sword to ward off any strikes made by the Basilisk, further hurting the creature and making it much more angry. This caused the snake to react without using it's natural instincts. Remus and Sirius would distract it making the creature confused and striking at empty air. Albus removed the shrinking charm he had on the roosters cage, and was about to remove them from their confinement when the Basilisk thrashed it's tail into Albus and sent the cage crashing to the wall of the chamber killing the two roosters. Now they had to rely on Harry to kill the thing. It was not looking good for the team of friends.

Filius had received many cuts from his duel, and had not managed to inflict any on Tom/Ginny. He was tiring and had to end it soon. He finally got his break when Ginny decided it was also time to fight back and gain control of her body. Tom was taken back by this, as he was not used to people fighting off his control. With the distraction, Filius was able to hit his oppenent with an immobulous charm rendering Tom useless.

The fight with the Basilisk was also taking it's toll on the heroes. Albus was already out of the fight, and soon Remus joined him as the snake had dislodged loose rocks from the ceiling which hit Remus knocking him unconscious. Sirius also was knocked unconscious when the thrashing snake hit him sending him to the wall. Filius was also out of it because of his fight with Tom. Harry was the lone figure going against the Basilisk.

He was able to move the injured allies to side and put a protectice spell over them to prevent further injury. Fawkes was with them and provided further protection.

The Basilisk was fighting for it's life as he continued to strike at Harry. Harry was covered in blood, both his and the snakes. He was getting weary, and his body ached. If it didn't end soon, it wouldn't end good.

The basilisk could sense the tried form of his opponent and decided to stike for the kill. Harry saw it coming and prepared himself. The strike came, and Harry thrust the sword forward into the gaping maw of the creature driving the sword into the top of the mouth and into it's brain. The basilisk gave one violent jerk that almost ripped the sword out of Harry's hands. However it did twist Harry's arms, and a fang of the snake became lodged in his arm. Harry pulled the sword out of the mouth and moved away from the Basilisk as it went through it's death throes. Harry pulled the fang out of his arm and picked up the diary. He looked to Tom/Ginny, and saw fear in the face of the young girl. He raised the fang up and stabbed the diary causing Ginny to scream. He hated to hear her like that, but knew it wasn't her in pain, it was Tom. He stabbed once more, and he saw Ginny collapse to the floor where Filius took care of her. The spirit of Tom left her body and Harry stabbed the Diary one more time and the form of Tom left the world in a shower of lights. The threast was gone. Harry dropped the diary and the fang and went to the shelter of his friends. He took one last look, and passed out. Fawkes flew to him and proceeded to cry into his wounds in an attempt to heal them. He knew the speed in which Basilisk venom killed it's victim. The wound was purged of the venom and then the wound was healed, but it left a scar on Harry's arm.

Fawkes got Filius to join everyones hands and then took hold of his tail feather and transported them to the hospital wing. What they failed to see was the red head that was hidden behind a pillar in the chamber. Ron had seen the whole fight scene. He could not believe the courage and bravery of the six people that went down there for the fight. He went over to the snake that was lying there and had to look up to see the eyes that were torn out by the Phoenix. He walked over to the diary and picked it and the fang up and walked out with them in his possession. He brought them up to the hospital wing. As he left the entry, he heard the sink close the entry point so that no one else could enter.

Ron walked in to see that Remus. Sirius and albus were all awake and gathered around the one individual that was not. Ginny and Filius were sitting beside Harry holding his hands in theirs. Ginny was crying and praying. "Please let Harry be alright. He doesn't deserve to die like this. He can't die like this, not for me."

Ron walked to the Headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore sir, I believe you should have these."

Albus looked over to Ron and saw the diary and fang in Ron's hands. He looked up into Ron's face, "You saw the whole thing Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir. I followed you all down the chute and into the chamber. I don't know how you all did it, but it was the most brilliant act I could ever hope to see. It hurt me to watch as Professor Flitwick dueled my sister but I saw how that spirit took control of her. I couldn't believe he defeated him or her like he did without hurting her or him. But that was nothing compared to what Harry did to the Basilisk. I will always remember how he stood up to the thing and let it attack him in order to kill it."

"I imagine you are going to have many admirers Mr. Weasley when you start to tell this tale. But I must warn you Harry and Ginny may not take to kindly to it. They don't wish to bring shame to Ginny for her being controlled by Tom. There are also certain things that must not be passed on to the wrong people. Things that could be used against the side of the light. I hope you understand what I am saying Mr. Weasley?"

"Sir, I didn't hear any of the conversation between you and Tom, or anything else that was said. I only witnessed the battle. I will not tell what I saw to anyone that Harry and Ginny do not wish to know. Harry saved my sister's life, and for that I will always be in debt to him. I'm afraid I had some ill feelings toward him because of him involving Hermione in this adventure, but I see now that it was necessary for the ending that took place. Do you know how long it will be before the petrified students will be cured?"

"Very soon now Mr. Weasley. I have learned that Professor Sprout has harvested the Mandrake root and Professor Snape is brewing the potion as we speak."

Ron looked over to the bed where Harry laid and saw the tears in his sister's eyes. He wanted to go to her and comfort her, but decided against it. He thanked the Headmaster, and turned and left the wing.

As soon as he was in the corridor he was assaulted by Neville and Luna asking if every one was alright. He assured them that they were being taken care of, but that Harry was still unconscious.

They walked back to the Gryffindor common room and Luna was allowed to enter so that they could console each other.

The adventure was complete, and now was the time for healing. The wounds inflicted by Tom and the Basilisk may take a long while to heal, especially to Harry and Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

One Is The Loneliest Number Keeperoliver Chapter 5

A/N: I hope everyone got a chance to read the Return. Tess (fred aholic) gave me permission to continue it on my own. I know I didn't really need it, but it was the proper thing to do, asking her for it. We actually hadn't got far enough into it to figure out who the last four would be and Tonks fit perfectly, since Remus and Lily were now married. She will be with Charlie, possibly by next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and this chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

OITLN-}

Poppy sat at her desk, looking over all the reports strewn her desk. Her hospital wing has never been this full. There were twelve cots in her wing, and ten of them were occupied. Some were just there for observation, but they would remain over night. Four were awaiting the potion to release Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater, Mr. Creevy and Fletchly would soon be restored to normal.

Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black each had concussions and would need to be watched. Miss Weasley had gone through a horrendous ordeal, being controlled by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was in shock, and her body was also drained of magic.

Her last patient was the one she worried about the most. Mr. Potter was in dire straits. Fawkes had absorbed most of the venom from the basilisk with his tears, but there were still traces in Potter's system. His blood was just a vessel used to run the venom through his system. The venom infected his organs, such as his heart, lungs, liver, kidney's, spleen and more. It made his body a time bomb ready to explode, taking his life from him. Severus had given her a potion to combat the venom, but she didn't know if she got it to Potter in time. It would take 12 hours to see if she had. It was twelve hours he didn't have. If he was still with them at the end of this period, he stood a 50/50 chance for survival.

Besides her patients, she had visitors constantly coming through to see how they were doing. The Weasley's, the Minister, Tonks and Minerva all came by to talk to Filius and Albus, as they were the only conscious patients. They both refused to relate the story of what took place in the dungeon. They each said it wasn't their story to tell.

Poppy was the only other person in the room who knew what took place, and she couldn't tell them if she wanted to. The oath she took to become a Healer prevented her from doing so. Patient confidentiality was her primary concern besides curing them.

OITLN-}

After Filius and Albus were released the next morning, she received word from Severus that the potion to restore the pertrified students was completed, and once it cooled it would be brought to her for administration.

Two hours later, three more of her patients were gone from the wing. Miss Granger remained behind for her friends. She was soon joined by Neville, Luna and Ron. Ron took his place at her side, and held her hand for comfort. Both his and hers.

Before they were sent back to their dorm for the evening, both Remus and Sirius regained consciousness. Poppy was there to make sure they were all right, then returned to her office to contact Tonks to let her know that they had come around, and she could visit them the next day.

She chased the four alert students from the wing, and she finally had some semblance of peace in her ward. It lasted nine hours, until Tonks made her way into the wing and take up a position between Remus and Sirius.

"Whatcha Moony, Pads. Done anything interesting lately? Anything fun or exciting? Dangerous?"

They both shook their heads and Sirius commented, "Nothing out of the ordinary. I ran into a wall, and Remus bumped his head on a ceiling."

"And where did all this take place? Just wondering you inderstand. I don't want to hurt myself. You know what I mean."

Remus decided to get in on Sirius' fun. "In a room."

"For further reference, so that I don't walk into this room, which on was it?"

"I can't remember, can you Pads?"

"Nope. It must be dain bramage from my hit in the head."

Tonks laughed, "You have to have one for it to be damaged. That statement reassures the fact that you don't. Dain Bramage. Really Pads, you could have come up with something better than that."

"I told you it must have done something to me. Now, how about getting something for me and Moony to eat? We are both starving."

"It's already here, when you are ready to eat. There is some there for you also Miss Tonks." Poppy said from her office.

The three ate in silence. Tonks knew they were trying to hide the hurt they both felt for their young ward. If Harry didn't revive in three hours, there wouldn't be much chance for him.

It was while they were eating that Ginny became Conscious. She was confused when she first woke up, wondering where she was. She looked across the room and saw the three sitting there looking back at her. "Where are we Remus, Sirius, and who is that with you?"

"Wotcha Ginny. My name is Tonks, these two pains friend. Glad to meet cha."

"Same here Tonks, but you still haven't told me where we are, and where is Harry?"

Remus answered her. "We are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and Harry is in bed beside you."

Ginny turned to her left to see Harry lying there not moving. She was afraid to ask. "How is he?"

Sirius choked on his reply, "Not good I'm afraid. Not good at all. If he doesn't come around in the next two and a half hours, he may never come around. Ginny he still has some of the Basilisk venom in him. Fawkes couldn't get it all out of his system."

The tears that formed in her eyes dripped down her cheeks. She couldn't stand the thought of Harry being like this because of her. She was weak and let Tom take control of her again. Because of her, Harry had to face the Basilisk and Tom Arse hole Riddle.

Tonks saw what was happening to her and went to comfort the young girl. She saw the first stages of shock in Ginny's face. "Ginny, you didn't do this. You are not to blame. Get that through your brain. Harry is here because of someone else. I don't know who it was, but I do know it wasn't you." She had Ginny in a tight hug, rubbing her back to try and to control the sobbing girl.

"It is my fault Tonks. Harry was there because I was too weak to stop Tom from taking control of my body."

"I don't know who this Tom is, but it sounds like he was the one who did this to Harry, not you. You just happened to be a pawn in his game for what ever it was he wanted. Ginny, you need to be strong for Harry. He needs you more than you need him. You need to feed him love to let him know we want him back with us." and with that Tonks let Ginny go, and went back to her place between Remus and Sirius.

Poppy was watching the display from her door, and felt bad for the young girl laying there in tears. There was nothing she could do for either of them. She felt helpless. Time was running out for . And if he went, then so would this young girl.

OITLN-}

Harry had been with his mum and dad the entire time he was out. It was the most wonderful time of his life. He felt the love they had for him, and they felt his love as well. He had told them of his adventures. Of his seclusion from the ones who wanted to be his friends. Of how Remus, Sirius, and Filius took care of him, trained him, and loved him for the past eleven years. He told them of the friendship he had made with Ginny and Luna. And then with Hermione, Ron and Neville.

He didn't know how long he was with them, but it soon came to end, as his mother told him he had to return, or he would be with them forever. Harry asked, "And what is wrong with that? You're my mum and dad. I love you both. Why can't I stay here with you both?"

James took his son in his arms, "Because Harry, you still have people who love you and miss you if you left them. There are more there than your mum and I. And you still have a job to complete."

"What if I don't want to complete it? Haven't I done enough? Please mum, dad don't make me go back."

"Harry, your dad and I will never force you to go back. That is your decision. But you must consider who will be affected by your dying. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Filius, Luna, Ginny, and your other friends. They need you Harry, and you need them. More than you can imagine. Seeing as you have a choice, if you let yourself die, you will be deserting them to face the danger alone. Is that what you want son."

"NO! But why does it have to be me? Why not Albus? He is far stronger than I am. He was a hero once, why not again?"

James looked into Harry's eyes, "Because son, it is your turn. Albus knows this as does every one else. It is like your mum said, we will not force you back, but the point remains you must go back and fulfill your destiny. You have to go back because of the people you still love there that are in danger should you not go back."

Harry understood what his mum and dad were saying, and was thinking about it, when he felt someone crying. It was in his mind that he felt it. This person was asking him to come back because he was needed. He was wanted. He was loved. The voice was soft and sweet. It was a female. Luna or Ginny. Maybe both. He told this to his mum and dad, and they told him to go back, and they would wait for his return in around 150 years. Harry laughed at this, then he felt a fierce tugging at his soul as he returned to the living.

Harry was right when he thought it was both Luna and Ginny that were calling him back. They were both holding his hands to their faces crying as they wished for his return. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I will have to do it more often."

Both Luna and Ginny gasped as they heard Harry speak. They turned to him and saw his eyes flutter open. They both pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheeks. Luna spoke to him first. "Harry we will both do this again, but if you do what you did to get it again, so help me Both Ginny and I will hex your bits off. Get my drift."

"Yes Luna. I will try not to die again. Or almost die I should say. Where is everybody?"

Ginny answered his question, "Remus and Sirius are across the room. Hermione and the rest have been revived from their being petrified. She should be here shortly, along with Ron and Neville. Albus and Filius left yesterday."

Harry took both girls hands and brought them to his mouth and kissed them, causing the girls to giggle.

"Potter, that's my sister your doing that to."

"And my girlfriend."

Harry looked to see Ron, Neville and Hermione walk into the ward. "Well then let me continue your rant and do it to Hermione as well." and he took Hermione's hand and kissed it as she stopped at his bedside. The blush on Hermione's face was one for the books.

Ron broke out into laughter at her embarrassment. Hermione's smile told Harry she didn't mind this kind of attention. So he did it again to all three hands.

The talk that ensued took another hour, Harry never mentioning the visit he had with his mum and dad. That was meant for three particular people. Remus, Sirius and Professor Snape.

When the three left for dinner, He asked Poppy to ask Severus to join him for a talk.

Ten minutes later, Severus walked into the ward and went to Harry's bed after he glared at Sirius and Remus. "You wished to see me Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir. You could you do me a favor and close the curtains and silence the area, please."

Severus had a funny look on his face and did what was asked of him.

"Thank you sir. What I have to say is for your ears only. While I was indisposed, I had a visit from someone that wanted me to pass on a message. I want you to know that it hurts me to say it, and it is through no fault of your own. I was visited by my mother and father. I didn't want to come back, and I really didn't have to. But my mum made me realize that I had to. It was her that wanted me to pass on this message. How does the name Harry Snape sound to you?"

"Absurd. Why do you ask."

"Because it could have been if you hadn't called my mother what you called her in your fifth year. She told me to tell you that she loved you sir, until you called her a mudblood. Not so much that you called her that, as that was what she was, but in the manner in which you said it. It hurt her very much. Like it was her that was too dirty to be loved by one such as you. Did you love my mother sir?"

Severus' shocked look told Harry much. He saw the hurt in his eyes. He saw the loss of the one he loved. How he missed her so much. Of his cowardice act and his betrayal of the woman he wanted more that life itself.

"Yes Mr. Potter, Harry Snape does sound right. Too bad it couldn't have happened. I truly loved your mother. But I was blinded by the promise of fame and fortune. I was embarrassed by the act that Black and your father did to me. I was angry at your mother for sticking up for me when all I wanted was for her to say she loved me. We never spoke of love. I wanted to, believe me. I wanted to so bad. But I knew what I was doing was more than your mother would endure. She could never join me while I was playing with the dark arts. I didn't see her making me change my mind, though now that I think about it, if she had said those words and asked me to change, I would have done it, just for her."

"She felt this as well sir. She wanted me to tell you that she loves my dad very much, but that you were her first love. She felt sorry it didn't work out. Oh, and to let you know, my name would not have been Harry if you two got together. If I was a boy, it would have been Artemis, if I was a girl, it would have been Athena. Believe it or not sir, I rather like the name Artemis, so much more manly than just plain old Harry, don't you think?"

And for the first time that he could remember, Severus laughed. Hard. Side hurting laughter. A young boy had just made the funniest comment he had ever heard. A child. Possibly could have been his child. From that moment on Severus Snape would look at this child much differently. For the first time, he did not see James Potter. He saw Artemis Snape. Yes a fine name. A proud name. His family name. Family. He broke the silence charm he put up and ripped open the curtains and walked across the ward to Remus and Sirius. "I want to aid in Artemis' training. I mean Harry's training. He has much to learn, and I think I can help."

Sirius broke into laughter, and Remus studied Severus' features for any lie he might see. All he saw was sincerity. "We accept." causing Sirius to choke on his laughter.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Sirius, we accept."

"But..."

"Nothing. Severus is being honest with us, and Harry does need the help. Besides, Severus brings us things we have no knowledge of. However Severus, in order for us to accept your offer, you have to take a vow."

"I, Severus Snape, vow to teach Harry Potter all that I know, and to protect him with my life if such be needed and that I will never betray his trust in me, or I will forfeit my Magic and my life."

"So mote it be." Remus concluded. There was a fine golden mist formed around Severus, Harry, Remus and Sirius. What they couldn't see was the one that formed around Filius as well.

Sirius was so shocked at this turn of events that he was for the first time tongue tied. He was at a loss for words. Which suited both Remus and Severus fine.

It wasn't much after this that Filius came barreling through the doors asking what just happened. He was stunned at the answer he received. He didn't think anyone else realized what Severus had done. He had just renounced his ties to the dark lord. Severus didn't think to look to his left arm. If he had, he would have seen nothing.

There was no mark on his arm. He was free of the hold that Voldemort had on him. He would no longer answer to his call, if it should ever happen that he returned. It also meant that Albus Dumbledore lost his greatest weapon against Tom Riddle.


	6. Chapter 6

One Is The Loneliest Number Keeperoliver Chapter 6

A/N: I hope my one shot was accepted as my apology for the mess of the Return. I tried to get to fancy with it, and you the readers didn't like for the majority. Oh yes there were those who liked it, but, not very many. The Door left it open for me to continue on with it in the future. Whether it is in the near future or distant future I don't know. I still don't know where I want to go with it. Funny, sad, angsty, mushy or adventurous. Send me your thoughts. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

OITLN-}

After every one had left Harry, Sirius and Remus talked about Harry's visit with his parents. He told them how he wanted to stay with them but they pleaded with him to return as he still had a destiny to complete. They talked for a half hour, when Remus laid his head down and was soon to sleep. Sirius gave a smile to Harry. "See what happens when you get old. You just can't keep up with the boys any longer. Well, it would probably be best if we did the same. Morning is going to come early. Good night pup."

"Good night Pads."

Harry didn't tray Harry food fall asleep like he thought he would. Instead he was thinking of his visit once more. Was it real, or all in his imagination. It must have been real as it was much to vivid to be a dream. He saw the look on Severus' face when he told him about his mother's wish. It was like someone had lifted a heavy weight off of his chest.

He was still going over his visit, when he felt some one staring at him. He sat up on the bed, and found a house elf standing at the foot of his bed. "Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Oh no sir, It is Dobby who needs to help Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter has done away with the threat Dobby tried to warn him about. Dobby is ashamed to say he was not able to leave to tell Harry Potter sir about the threat this year. My master forbid I leave the manor for any reason. Oh Dobby must remember to close his ears in the oven door when he gets home for talking bad about his master."

"You say your name is Dobby? Well Dobby, if you knew about the threat, why didn't you try to warn someone?"

"Like Dobby said he was forbidden to leave the manor."

"Couldn't you have called on another house elf to get the message to someone?"

"OH stupid Dobby, Dumb Dobby, bad Dobby. You is right Harry Potter sir. Dobby didn't think of it." and Dobby picked up the tray that brought Harry meds to him. He was ready to hit himself in the head, when Harry stopped him. "Stop Dobby, what are you doing?"

"Dobby is punishing him self sir. He is a bad elf."

"No Dobby, you are not a bad elf. You are a good elf. A bit full of energy maybe but not bad. Now can you tell me who your master is?"

"Oh no sir, Dobby can not."

"OK then can you tell me how you knew what was going to happen?"

"It was because of that book master tried to get rid of. Oh Dobby has done it again." Dobby stood on his fingers and jerked his hand up, breaking his fingers.

Harry winced with the sound. "Dobby, you will never hurt your self in my presence again. Do you understand me. Now come here."

Dobby walked slowly to Harry thinking Harry was going to hurt him, when Harry took his wand and healed all the injuries he saw on the elfs body. Dobby instantly felt the best he had in ages. He felt young again. Worry lines had disappeared from his face. His back straightened out. His ears stood up. His eyes became clear. His teeth straightened out and missing ones reappeared. "Thank you Harry Potter sir. It will be one lucky elf who should get you as his master."

"No Dobby, that will never happen. I could not own another life. If I were to get an elf for any reasonm, I would free him. If he still wished to work, then I would pay him a fair wage, with one day off a week, and hols off with pay."

"You would really do that Harry Potter. You do know that to do that would be like sentencing an elf to death."

"What?"

"Yes sir. An elf is meant to serve a master. To not have one is a disgrace to an elf. He has no place to go. Beside, he is bound to his master, unless freed of his services. This is a dishonor to an elf. To do this, means you have disobeyed your master, or betrayed him in some way. A very bad thing this is, because no other wizard will take in a bad elf."

"Do you know of any such elves Dobby?"

"OH yes sir, very many. A number of them work here in Hogwarts sir. But I am afraid not all of them. The rest are left homeless and to fend for themselves. They do not last long. With out work to keep their magic strong, they grow weak and die."

"Are all elves treated with respect in their masters home?"

"No sir, but even then they work which keeps their strong. We must work."

"Aren you treated fairly in your masters home?"

"Please to not ask that Harry Potter sir. Dobby does not wish to have to hurt himself."

The more Dobby talked, the madder he got. He did not like the way the elves were treated. He would have to talk to Hermione about this. She would know what to do.

"Dobby, how is an elf freed from service?"

"By giving him a peace of clothing sir. A most vile act to do to an elf. Unless it is what the elf wants."

"Is this what you want Dobby, to be free?"

Dobby lowered his head and whispered something Harry couldn't make out. "What did you say Dobby, I couldn't hear you?"

"Yes sir Dobby would like that very much sir. But it will never happen."

"Dobby, I am going to tell you something, and you must not repeat it. I know who your master is, and I am going to find a way to free you. If that happens, then I wish for you to join me. When this happens, I wish to talk further with you. Is that alright?"

Dobby's eyes swelled so much, Harry thought they were going to pop out of his sockets. "Does Harry Potter really mean this. You know who Dobby's master is, and you will try to free me and then take me into your house. Dobby would like to be the Potter family house elf."

"No Dobby, not as my house elf. You will do what ever you like. If you wish to work for me, you will be paid, have days off and Hols off. With pay. If you can not except this then please forget it."

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby would like this very much. But how will you free Dobby sir. My master will not give me up to easily."

"Just leave that to me. I know your master has an appointment with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning. I will be there also."

"How do you know this sir? Dobby didn't even know this."

"Professor Dumbledore told me he had a meeting with the school board member. It was the same member that tried to get him relieved from his services because of the chamber incident. If you can Dobby, I wish for you to be there with your master."

"I will Harry Potter sir, but can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"How do you know who my master is sir?"

"Because of one of your statements Dobby."

"But sir, I never mentioned my masters name."

"You didn't have to Dobby. You said your master tried to get rid of the book. Only thing is, I know how he got rid of it. He will pay dearly for that. He nearly got my friends killed."

"Dobby must have said too much. He has to punish himself when he gets home."

"No Dobby, you can't. If you do, it will throw suspicion on yourself, and he will ask questions which you will be forced to answer. He can not know we talked. Do you understand Dobby?"

"Yes sir. Dobby will be quiet and good for my master. Now sir I must get back, before I am missed." and with that, Dobby was gone.

Harry thought of what he would need the next morning and soon fell asleep.

OITLN-}

Albus was surprised when Harry asked to enter his office the next morning, right after breakfast. He asked why he was here.

"Sir, if you woill play along with me on this, I plan to free a potential ally, and maybe more. I feel we need a bigger stronger army to fight with us. I may know where to find it."

The gleam in Albus' eyes shined brightly. This boy never ceased to amaze him. "Can you tell me about it Harry?"

"After this meeting sir, which if you allow me, I wish to be a part of it, if you don't mind."

The gleam got brighter as Albus agreed to let Harry sit in. He wanted to see where Harry would take this meeting, and who his new ally will be.

At 9 AM, the floo erupted in flames, and Lucius Malfoy and Dobby walked through and into the office. "So it is true then Dumbledore, you are still Headmaster. How did you manage to find the threat to the school?"

"Hello to you as well Lucius. To answer your question, It was with the help of my friend here. Harry Potter, I want you to meet Lucius Malfoy, Lucius, Harry Potter."

"So you once again become the hero Potter. How noble of you. I hope you can continue to do it on the future."

"OH I will sir, you can count on it."

"Who was the one behind this plot? He or she should be put in Azkaban."

'The one behind the 'PLOT' was your own Lord Voldemort Lucius."

"Impossible, we all know he is dead, and he is not mine. Who is it you are trying to protect Dumbledore?"

"Why you Lucius. You are the one who passedon the Diary to young Miss Weasley, were you not?"

Lucius fidgitted with his cane, "I don't know what you are talking about Dumbledore. You better watch who you try to accuse of these matters. Another person might have had your job."

"Oh he could try I am sure. It doesn't mean he will get any where. Now it is time you left Lucius, and I prefer you leave via the front entry, as you got soot all over my clean carpet."

"You will be hearing from me Albus. Come Dobby, and be quick about it." He hit Dobby in the back with his cane, to get him moving. Dobby tried to look back at Harry, but Harry just told him to go. Dobby dropped his head and left.

Harry stood up from his chair and asked the headmaster, "Sir, might I borrow the Diary please. I think I should try to stick it somewhere, I mean return it to it's proper owner."

Albus laughed at Harry's comment, picturing in his mind Harry trying to shove the book somewhere where the sun don't shine.

Harry ran after Lucius after he placed something in the diary. When he caught up with him, he yelled ofr him to stop. "Mr. Malfoy, you left something in the Headmaster's office."

"What was it Potter, and hurry up as I am running late, and Dumbledore forcing me to walk is only making it worse."

"You forgot this sir, the Diary. You may need it later. You Know Who may want it back."

"Think your smart don't you Potter. Well have fun while you can, as it will soon come to an end. For all of you. Dobby take this and let us leave." Lucius handed the book to Dobby. Harry looked to Dobby and mouthed, "OPEN IT, DOBBY."

Dobby opened it and he found a brand new pair of socks in the book. "Master has given Dobby clothing. Dobby is free."

"What are you talking about you...You cost me my elf!" Lucius pulled out his wand but Harry and Dobby were faster. Dobby sent him flying backwards, and Harry tied him up with an Incarcerous charm. Harry also used a cushioning charm to keep Lucius from getting hurt. He would probably regret it later, but he was defenseless.

"You will live to regret this Potter. I swear I will pay you back for this, and it will not be a pleasent experience, I promise you."

"Dobby, how about for you first job as my employee, you take out the trash."

"Of course sir. Dobby will do this for you." and with a flick of his fingers, Dobby got rid of Lucius Malfoy.

"Wonderful job Dobby. I may have to give you a raise."

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir."

"OK Dobby, now let us go back and talk to the Headmaster about our plans."

"Our plans sir? I didn't know we had any plans?"

"You mean I didn't tell you about our plans. Well how stupid of me. Well let us go and talk to Albus and I can fill you in there."

When they re-entered ther Headmaster's office, Albus was happy to see Dobby was with Harry. "Well Harry, did you deliver your package and send Lucius on his way?"

"I tried sir, but he refused to take it, and gave it to Dobby instead. And would you believe it, He put a pair of socks in it for Dobby. Wasn't that nice of him sir?"

Both Albus and Dobby were laughing at Harry's description of the incident, making it sound like Lucius was magnanimous.

Then Harry came to his plan. "Professor the army I was talking about earlier. I don't think you could find a stronger army, and keep it hidden for no one to find it. Right under everyone's noses. Possibly over 200 soldiers. What do you think?"

"Are you talking about the students Harry?"

"Hmmm, now that's an idea for later. But no it is not the students I am talking about."

"Then who is it, and where can we hide them in plain sight?"

"Why the kitchen of course."

Albus leaned forward at this. "Are you saying we should have an army of elves?"

"Highly trained elves sir, and all free. Dobby would be their captain. We will train Dobby first, then he could help us train the rest. Of course I will have to train a few others to help with this. Say seven more students. Where we go from there who know's."

"Do you know the students who will help you?"

"Yes sir, Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. That will do for a start. Sirius, Remus, Filius and I will train them. And sir, you have to get rid of that DADA Professor. He is teaching us nothing at all. I think either Sirius or Remus should be our DADA Professor."

"You haven't heard then. Remus has already accepted the position for next year."

"Excellent. We will finally have a DADA Professor that knows what he is talking about. Come on Dobby, let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

"Of course Harry Potter sir."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Dobby please just call me Harry. I don't feel right when you call me Harry Potter sir. And never call me MASTER. I forbid it."

"Very well Harry P.. I will try to remember."

"Good, now let's go eat."


	7. Chapter 7

One Is The Loneliest Number Keeperoliver Chapter 7

A/N: Where to begin. First off, since Harry is no longer lonely, the title has to change. Second, with there now beibng 11 in the group, I have to find a title for the next segment. Third, pairings will start to pop up. Fourth, what will become of Draco. You will see the reason for this in this chapter, and no, he will not be number twelve to the group. That does not mean he will be bad.

Now on to another subject, The Door To The Past. I really upset a number of my readers with this one. Yes, future Harry dies, and no he will not be coming back to the living. In the upcoming sequel, the present young Harry will begin his life, free of the threat of Voldemort. It does not mean that another threat is not in the horizon. Let us just say that the Elder Wand does recognize time lines. Harry will also grow up with sisters, one by blood, and one adopted. I think that is all I can give you for now.

Well with all of this, I guess I should start this final chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and look for the sequel which should be out soon. Two, maybe three days. It all depends on if I can find a title to the sequel of the Door. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

OITLN-}

Dobby was excited to start his first day of his freedom. He could feel it in is heart. Frredom was the sweetest word he ever heard. The sweetest feeling he ever felt.

Harry was being obstinate, not wanting to wake up. The smile on Dobby's face grew, as he conjured a picher of ice cold water to dump on young Harry's head.

Harry jumped out of bed the minute he was hit by his cold bath. "Dobby, I warn you now, pay back is a bitch, and it will happen when you least expect."

"I look forward to it Harry Potter. Now please get dressed so that we can get started with our day. I think we have much to do."

Harry knew Dobby was right. He had to introduce Dobby to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Then he had to talk to the rest of the eleven. There was also the point he had to find one more to add to the fold. Eleven was not a number he wished to work with.

The rest of the dorm had already left, so Dobby felt it was safe to go to Harry and wake him. Harry had him disillusion himself so as not to be seen, and headed to the hall for breakfast. Dobby had already eaten in the kitchen with the other elves. He had also talked with them to get their feelings for Harry's idea. When it was time to start, there were over one hundred who wished to train to be an army.

Dobby forgot to disillusion himself when he left the kitchen, and it brought about a most unfortunate situation. As he entered the main hallway, he met his ex-young Master, Draco Malfoy.

"Dobby, what are you doing here at Hogwarts?"

"Dobby is a free elf, and may go where ever he wishes Draco Malfoy. He no longer is the house elf of the Malfoy family."

"How can that be? Father would never free you. Now get back to the Manor, before he sees you missing. You will have to punish yourself for this."

"No sir, Dobby will not. He is free by your father. He gives Dobby socks. Dobby is free."

"He gave you socks? When?"

"Yesterday. Here in the castle, and in front of a witness. It is true, abd Dobby is free. Now if you pardon me sir, I have an appointment to keep." and Dobby walked off leaving a bewildered Draco Malfoy.

Father would never free Dobby, he knows too much about the Malfoy family. He would become a liability, and would have to be removed before that happened. Draco was now expecting a letter from his father, making his wishes know. Wishes that Draco really had no heart to fill. With all of his banter, and cocky attitude, he could never kill a living creature.

Dobby sat in thye abandoned class room, now hidden under a disillusion charm. It was not long after that students started to file into the room. Fred and George were first, followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and finally Ginny and Neville.

Harry began, "Thank you for agreeing to come here and listen to what I have to say. Just to let you know, you have been excused from classes no matter how long this takes. I will tell you the reason for this as soon as the last two members arive. Hermione, don't worry, I know we have charms, but believe me when I tell you Professor Flitwick understands why you are here. The rest should be here just about now." Harry felt the arrival of the three as they approached the door to the room. In walked Sirius, Remus, and Professor Flitwick himself. It looked like Hermione gave a sigh of relief when she saw him. Harry noticed this and couldn't hold back a grin. Ron saw it as well, and took her hand to calm her down.

Then Harry began his idea of creating an army. "Listen guys, what I am going to say..." Harry was interrupted by some one clearing their voice. He looked down at Ginny and saw her point to herself and Hermione. "I stand corrected. Listen Ladies and gentlemen." Both Ginny and Hermione nodded at him. "I have talked to Professor Dumbledore, and he agrees to my plan. I told him I wished to start training an army comprised of students, adults, and magical beings. In order to do this, we need a starting corps in order to train all that will be with us. Once we have trained, we will become leaders of this army. There will be twelve of us to begin with. There are eleven of here right now, and I am still looking for the last person." He watched as Fred started counting the people present.

"Harry, I think you count is a bit off."

George took over, "Ya mate, we only count ten."

Fred, "Unless you count George and my awesomeness as three."

Harry smiled at the twins, and there banter. "You do know that you are not that awesome, don't you?"

The shocked look on Fred and George's faces was priceless. "Surely you don't mean that?" asked George.

"As silly as this sounds, I most certainly do. And I do believe your count was wrong Fred. Dobby come here please."

Dobby appeared when he stood up, much to the astonishment of the rest of the group. Fred looked at this and said, "I stand corrected. There are eleven here. That was pretty sneaky though Harry."

Harry acted like he ignored this, "My plan is this. We train as a group, until we are knowledgable enough to train the rest. Dobby has told me that he can get about 200 elves to join the army. I figure we can get that many students as well, and with hopefully 100 adults, that would give us an army of 500. Training will be vigorous, tiring, and hard but rewarding. Once we are trained then we seek out the others to train. I would say one year for us, and then how ever long for the rest. It will be a never ending training, as we have to be ready at all times. Are there any questions?"

"Harry."

He looked over at Ginny, who got his attention. "Yes Gin?"

Ginny looked like she took a bite out of a lemon when Harry called her that. "Can I make a suggestion for you last member?"

"Of course Ginny."

"Luna Lovegood should be added. She is a bit eccentric, but is real nice. She is also deceptively strong in magic, and quite brilliant, almost as brilliant as Hermione. You have seen how smart she is. It's a shame that her and Neville didn't work out though. I still don't understand why she broke it off with him?"

"Do you think she would want to join? I mean this is going to be rough."

"I can ask, and let you know this evening."

"Sounds good. Are there any other questions? Any one with seconds thoughts about joining?"

Fred grabbed Ron's arm and raised it in the air, making it look like Ron did not want to join. Ron tried to pull his arm away, and when Fred let go, Ron hit Hermione in the shoulder by accident. He started to apologise, when she hit Fred with a charm that caused him to hiccup./m It would last about an hour. She took Ron's hand and said. "It wasn't your fault Ronald. Don't worry about it."

Ron just fell further into Hermione's golden brown eyes. How could anyone be so beautiful, and not be aware of it. He would never look at another girl again. He knew if they stayed close, he would ask her out next year for a trip to Hogsmead. Possibly as a date.

Hermione also felt something for Ron. 'I wonder how Ron feels about me. I think I like him. I know I like him, but is it more than as just a friend. I hope so. His blue eyes are like calm water with no ripples. Calm enough to want to take a swim in them. Oh I do hope he likes me.'

Ginny saw the look between her brother and her friend, and smiled. 'Lookes like my brother is falling for Hermione, and the feeling is returned. OOOH this could be fun. I'll have to tell Fred and George about this. What fun they will have. Me too for that matter.'

Dobby was feeling like he was finally accepted as a person, rather than as a slave. He was excited to start the training. He couldn't wait to begin.

He didn't have to wait long, as after the classes were through for the day, the all ate in the kitchen early, in order to get a longer training period in. Harry was walking back to the dorm to change clothes when he saw the blond girl walking around looking every where for something.

"Excuse me Luna, what are you looking for?"

Luna turned to him, and Harry saw her amazing silver eyes shine in the moon light coming through the windw. Her smile lit up the hall and her demeanor was of that of a happy go lucky person.

"Oh, my roommates and I play this game where they hide my clothes and shoes, and I have to go looking for them. It quite fun most of the time, except when I am running late for a class. Right now, I am looking for my shoes. Oh look, there they are."

Harry looked up and saw a pair of odd colored shoes hanging from a rafter. He watched as she extended her hand, and the shoes flew right to it. No wand, and no words were muttered.

"Luna, has Ginny talked to you about what we are doing? She told me that you would make a brilliant member of our team."

"Oh yes Harry, and I told her I would think on it. But if Neville is on your team, then perhaps it would be best if I were to pass on it. I know I hurt his feelings, but something told me that he wasn't the one for me. His perfect match will be found soon."

Harry shook his head. This girl is amazing, and just like Ginny said quite strong. "Please say you will, we really could use you, and Ginny and Hermione would welcome another female in the group. We just finished our first training session, and if you started now, it would be like you had started with us. We really need another person in our group, and you would fit in nicely. Yes, Neville was hurt in the beginning, but he got over it. It may be best if you talked to him, and tell him what you just told me."

"Thank you Harry Potter. Ginny told me you were nice. I see why now she said that. When is the next training session? I think you are right about me telling Neville why. I tried to explain it to him, but I think he was too hurt to understand. Since it has been a while maybe he can understand it better."

"Very good Luna, I think he will understand, and to let you know, training is tommorow morning at 6AM. We start with a run, and then we learn spells."

"That sounds like fun. I will be there. By the way, where is there?"

Harry laughed at her question. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but your question struck me as funny, the way you came out with it. We meet at the entry of the Quidditch pitch."

"OK, I'll meet you there. If I am late, I will be looking for my clothes most probably."

"Do they do this to you every day?"

"Mostly. Like I said, it is fun, but sometime I think it is a bit too much."

"Do you mind if I walk you back to your dorm Luna? I would like to talk to your dorm mates."

"That would be fine Harry, thank you." and she grabbed Harry's hand and they walked to the Ravenclaw dorm. Harry had the feeling he was holding hands with his sister, or cousin. This upset him for some reason. He knew that there could never be anything between the two besides friends.

Once inside the common room, Harry saw the Claws all laughing and pointing at Luna as she came in. This stopped when they saw the look on Harry's face.

Cho Chang, a fourth year, and her friend Marrietta Edgecomb stepped forward. "What is a Gryffindor doing in our dorm Luna. You know this is forbidden."

"Excuse me, but, it is not forbidden if the person is asked in by a house member. Luna asked me in. Now I have something to say, and you all better listen. Luna has told me about this game you play. I don't particularly like it. It sounds like you are tormenting her. She has done nothing to any of you to warrant this treatment. If it doesn't stop, I will go to Filius and get him involved. And yes, I am allowed to call him Filius. After all he is my uncle. Do I make myself clear on all points?"

"Do you really expect us to believe Professor Flitwick is your uncle, ."

"FILIUS, CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE?"

Two minutes later Filius walked into the Dorm. "Yes Harry, what is it you need?"

"Uncle Filius, these students do not believe you are my uncle. They are also tormenting a fellow student in Luna Lovegood."

"Is this true Miss Chang? And yes, Harry is my nephew by wizard law."

Cho Chang felt a lump in her throat. She knew she couldn't lie to her Head of House. Harry would be believed before she was. So she answered truthfully. What Harry said is all true Professor. Wen have been doing thing to Luna and causing her to be late to a few of her classes. Mind you not all of us, but I am one of them that has. There are like six of us in on it. Anthony Goldstein has taken points from us when he catches us doing it. We are sorry Luna, and will not do it any more."

"Do you mean our game is over. Oh poo. I was having a little fun with it. It was bothersome when it made me late for class, but other than that, it was fun."

"Miss Lovegood, don't encourage them. Miss Chang you said there were six of you, so that will be 25 points from each for a total of 150 house points taken from Ravenclaw. Miss Chang you will serve two detentions for your part in this, as well as Miss Edgecomb, as she is never anywhere you are not. One will be served with Professor Snape, and one with Hagrid. Now Harry, I suggest you leave here and get back to your dorm. I will see you in the morning."

"Yes sir. Oh, and I expect to see Luna there as well."

Filius looked at the young lady in front of him. "Is that right Miss Lovegood?"

She smiled at her Head of House, "Yes sir. Harry asked me just a bit ago. It sounds like fun."

Filius shook his head, "No Miss Lovegood, it is not fun. It is a lot of hard work, extra work and long hours. There will be a little pain. However, if I know you, it will be fun. I look forward to seeing you in the morning on time, if the rest of you get my meaning."

A round of "Yes Professor." filled the room.

Harry left and went to the Gryffindor dorm to tell the rest he found their last member. Ginny was happy to hear that Luna agreed to join. The thing that bothered her was the look on Harry's face when he said it. When the rest went back to what they were doing, she went to him, "Harry, is something the matter? You don't look too happy about this."

"It's nothing Gin. Just something that happened that confuses me."

Ginny had that same look the last time Harry called her that, and Harry noticed.

"Well can you talk to me about it, Harry?"

"I will if you answer a question for me afterwards."

"Certainly, if I can."

"OK, after I got Luna to agree to join us, I asked her if she wanted me to escort her back to her dorm. She said yes, and took my hand and started off. When I first saw her eyes, I thought they were the most beautiful I had ever seen. I thought I could fall for those eyes. But when we held hands, it was like I was holding hands with my sister, or a cousin. I knew then I could never fall for her in that sense. I could love her, but only as family. Sort of like you and Ron, Fred, George, or Percy. Do you understand?"

"I think so Harry. Now you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, Gin. Do I make you mad when I call you that? Gin I mean. You get this look like you just ate the sourest lemon ever. Do you want me to stop calling you that?"

"Ouch, I was hoping you hadn't noticed. No one has ever called me that, and it sounds like the lazy way to say my name. But after hearing it a few times, it is starting to grow on me, and I am beginning to enjoy hearing you call me it."

"Then you won't mind if I continue to call you Gin. I hate to say it, but Ginny sounds like a little girl's name. You are not a little girl. In fact you are fast becoming a young lady. I see a beautiful girl in your immediate future Gin."

The smile on Ginny's face brought a smile to Harry's. "Harry, thank you. You are the first person to think of me as something other than a little girl. That includes my family. As for your nickname, You're right it does sound more mature than Ginny. Maybe that was why I couldn't take to it at first. I have always been thought of the baby sister, or the baby girl, or too young for this or that. It was the way I thought of my self. Brainwashed I guess. You have brought me out of this, and for that I will forever be greatful. Would you be mad if I did something right now. Something personal."

"I could never be mad at you Gin. What is it you want to do?" And before he could do anything, Gin leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Instinctively he reached out and hugged her before she could break the kiss. The act did not go unnoticed by the rest of the people in the common room.

"Hey Potter, get away from my baby sister." Ron yelled. Fred and George just gave cat calls and cheers of encouragement. "Go for it Harry. Plant one on her lips bro."

Gin broke off the kiss and looked up into the beautiful green eyes of Harry's, then she turned on Ron. "I will only tell you this one time Ronald. Harry has just pointed out to me that I am not a little girl. And so you know what, He's right. I am not a little girl anymore. And to prove it." Gin turned back around and kissed Harry on the lips. She passed out in Harry's arms from the feeling of the fireworks going off in her head and the weight of her body on her weak legs.

Harry had a far away look on his face, "No, definitely not a baby anymore." He then looked over to Ron. "Ron your my friend, and being my friend, I have to warn you, you call her baby sister again, and she may hurt you. Also, I don't know what Gin and I have going, but I would like to see where it does go. Not the way you are thinking Ron. I could not to that to Gin. I mean in if we like each other as more than friends. If you don't think you handle that, then sorry. Gin has a mind of her own, and nothing you can say or do will change her mind."

Not knowing she came around, Harry was surprised when he heard, "And I don't care what you think. This is my Harry, and If I want to kiss him , I will. Did I just say what I think I said?"

"Fraid so Gin. I may have to brand myself to keep other possibilities away. Sorry Hermione, it looks like I'm off the market."

"Fine. It looks like I will have to look elsewhere. Hey Fred what have you got planned for the next 140 years?"

"I don't know. I will have to ask Angelina."

"OK then George, how about you?"

"I have to ask Katie?"

"This is not going well. How about you Percy?"

"Penelope Clearwater."

"REALLY? Well isn't that a kick in the pants. Looks like I'm out of options. Oh wait, there is always Draco Malfoy."

The sounds of people vomiting filled the room. "It was just a thought people. Goodness gracious. Now there is no one left for poor little me."

"How about me Hermione?"

"But you're just the baby brother, Ronald. Do you think you can handle adult sophisticated me?"

"I could try."

"Good enough for me, come here and give me a hug you big baby."

OITLN-}

As promised, Luna met with everyone the next morning. She was pleased to see Remus and Sirius, even though she didn't know who they were. She started talking to them to get to know them, and then talked with Dobby to get to know him. She had Dobby blushing telling him how cute he was. Fred and George laughed at her antics while running. It was like she danced the whole time, taking leaps and doing spins while holding her arms out.

However, when it came time for the spells, it was different Luna. She was beyond what Ginny said of her. When she was disarmed by Remus during a duel, Remus thought it was over. He then saw her reach out her hand and the wand was back there throwing a spell he was not able to stop. His pants fell to his ankles, and he was standing there in his wolf boxers. He was minus his wand as well. It took ten minutes to get every one to stop laughing. Filus was rolling on the floor laughing he thought it was so funny.

"Laugh it up shrimp. I would like to see what you could do that is better." Remus replied

Filius stood up, but was still laughing. He took a stance across from Luna and their duel started.

It wasn't long before Filius was the brunt of Remus' taunting. Filius was hanging in the air by his left ankle, and Peacock feathers were tickling him around his ears. Even he could not hold in his laughter.

"Excellent Miss Lovegood. Even Hermione could not best me on the first try. No offense Miss Granger."

"None taken Professor." Hermione laughed out.

No one noticed the look in George's eyes as he watched Luna and her magic. He was looking forward to the upcoming year with this silver eyed beauty. Katie was not going to like this one bit, but Luna was a Keeper.

Dobby could not believe they way he got along with everyone. He was praised by Harry and Hermione for his progress, and pranked by the twins. He also pranked the twins which thrilled them to no end. With the running he was doing, and with the rest of the workout, plus the diet he was on where he had to eat what the rest did, Dobby started to grow muscles. He was no longer frail looking. He was no longer old looking. He was no longer Dobby the house elf. He was just Dobby. Friend to the rest of the Phoenix Pride.

They called them selves the Phoenix Pride because of the different houses that would be in the upcoming army. Something thay could all gather around and not feel like they were abandoning their house name. No single founder name would be appropriate. Perhaps it would change later, but for now it would work.


End file.
